I'm grateful for you
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. Mikasa enfermera. No sabe qué es lo que debería de agradecer. Si la protección, el cuidado, el cariño o la preocupación que demostró por él; cada uno de esos gestos que implicaban que era importante, que seguía siendo un humano que merecía un poco de misericordia. Aunque sabe que no son genuinos, sabe que ella lo desprecia y aborrece en el interior. Zekasa. Día 6 del fictober.


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo, de Hajime Isayama. Mi versión fictober del Inktober 2018 de Pensurfing.

**AU. Mikasa enfermera. Zekasa.**

* * *

**6\. I'm grateful for you**

No sabe qué es lo que debería de agradecer.

Si la protección, el cuidado, el cariño o la preocupación que demostró por él; cada uno de esos gestos que implicaban que era importante, que seguía siendo un humano que merecía un poco de misericordia. Aunque sabe que no son genuinos, sabe que ella lo desprecia y aborrece en el interior, sabe que no hay poder humano que cambie la mirada de repudio que utiliza cada vez que posa sus oscuros ojos en él. Probablemente merece pudrirse en una celda por lo que le queda de vida, quizá necesita ser excluido para al menos así sentir que paga un poco del dolor al que sometió a personas inocentes.

Guarda silencio cuando la siente entrar; dibuja su silueta en el aire, disfruta de la elegancia en sus movimientos y se deleita con su voz. Es una persona cautiva emocionalmente porque sabe que sigue ahí para ser el constante receptor de su atención, decide quedarse para sentir, escuchar y soñar con tocarla.

No alcanza a descifrar las palabras que usó esta vez; traidor, demonio, _inhumano_.

Nunca la escuchó referirse despectivamente a él. En realidad no recordaba alguna vez que ella le habló directamente, usualmente procuraba mantenerse en silencio y serena cuando le suministraba el alimento o medicamento.

Él solía pensar que tenía su propio ángel de la muerte que gustaba de torturarlo lentamente hasta hacerlo suplicar por darle fin a su agonía, sin embargo, prefería quedarse inmóvil, disfrutando del cálido tacto cuando ella tomaba sus signos vitales; era tibia, acogedora y hogareña. Todo aquello a lo que siempre aspiró en una compañera y jamás obtendría.

Deja escapar sus últimas fuerzas cuando oye su tintineante voz acompañada de una áspera; cuchicheos, gruñidos y un indiscreto sonido.

Hace meses había escuchado de su compromiso, de la devoción que sentía hacía otro hombre, de lo maravilloso que era despertar con un compañero de cama y brindarle una preciosa sonrisa de la cual él jamás sería merecedor.

Suelta lentamente su último respiro sin fuerzas para continuar; escucha a los lejos un alboroto impropio y por primera vez, escucha su cálida voz llamándolo desesperadamente.

—Zeke, Zeke, tienes que despertar, no puedes morir ahora. —Desea ser capaz de sonreír y decirle que no importaba, él cumplió su misión de quedarse hasta sentir que ella era feliz. Y no importaba en absoluto si no era con él.

¿Quién podría aspirar a compartir su vida con un homicida en coma? No era tan ingenuo, aunque se forzaba a serlo. Así que le dedicó su último pensamiento, un suave tributo por la paciencia y humanidad con la cual lo cuidó a lo largo de los años.

_Te lo agradezco. Sé feliz, Mikasa._

El intermitente sonido del electrocardiograma se mantuvo en repique por varios segundos hasta que fue descontinuado por varios minutos, indicando la muerte del mayor criminal que pudo tocar Paradise.

La enfermera se alejó unos pasos, temblando de pies a cabeza y conteniendo una expresión horrorizada, posando la mirada perdida en la inyección que sostenía todavía en su mano derecha, sin procesar el acto atroz que acababa de realizar… porque a su criterio, inducir un paro cardíaco a un hombre en coma no era muy diferente de detonar una bomba en un centro comercial.

.

* * *

La idea es escribir 31 días de diferentes parejas y fandom, si tienes alguna sugerencia, ¡déjala en los comentarios! Podría ser la siguiente.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
